sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravine
This is considered a work-in-progress. Please check back for further updates! =Detailed Description= Ravine is rather short, as she measures in at just five feet. Thanks to her lanky build and pale skin, people often mistake her for being delicate and fragile. Though she is isn't strong physically, she more than makes up for it in magical might. A formidable warlock, those who can sense the ebb and flow of magic would be able to detect a faint aura of shadows surrounding this woman. Her auburn-colored hair comes down to about her shoulders. Her bangs are parted to the side of her round face, revealing eyes colored a tint darker than her locks. Four scar marks are engraved down her neck, near her throat as they run down across to her collarbone. Though the cuts aren't deep, they look as if they will never truly heal. Also around her neck, hangs a silver chain with a small, silver ring hanging from bauble... if it can be called a ring, for a looks a bit too small to be fitted on a finger. Ravine is always seen wearing robes, as she is one to dresses in a modest manner. She has taken to fiery colors, red in particular in her taste for clothing, though she also wears dark colored robes and dresses as well. These days, she doesn't wield any sort of weapon. Instead, she carries around a large lantern that gives off a soft, soothing light. =Personality= Ravine generally tends to be well-mannered around other people. Her politeness, and cool-headed demeanor has earned the respect of many of those she's worked with in the past. She tends to be quite humble when it comes to her skills, especially when it deals with her shadowy powers. In fact, she won't even make mention of the fact that she's a warlock at all. (People normally find this fact out on their own in some way.) Unlike most, her life isn't driven by lust for more power; she can't stand people who live that way. Instead, her life is motivated by protecting and enjoying life with those that she sees; her friends and those close to her whom she regards as family. Ravine used to believe in redemption, and people seeking to change their ways. However, harsh experience has taught her otherwise. She is weary to trust, and even moreso to those whom has already lost it once before. Very few have earned her ire. She gets embarrassed rather easily, which happens often when she's around her husband, Savras. =History= Beginnings Ravine was born shortly after the end of the Second War. However, those that gave birth to her were unable to raise her as they were constantly on the run. Whether it was from the law, or of some supernatural force, no one could say. But eventually, she would be taken in and raised in a village within Duskwood by a middle-aged couple who could never bear children of their own and at an early age she displayed magical potential. Though her parents didn't have enough to send her to faraway Dalaran for proper training, they didn't need to. Vasharra Firehand, a high-elven sorceress, had arrived in the village a few months later seeking shelter. Claiming she was from the far away elven capital of Quel'Thelas, she had come to these forests to investigate a strong resurgence of magic to the east of the town. It was during this time that Vasharra took notice of Ravine's skills, and offered to train her latent magic abilities, to which the teen accepted with no hesitation. However, as time went on, the lessons became began to stray off the arcane path and became more dangerous and destructive. Ravine didn't know any better and never questioned this, until Vasharra began teaching her how to summon demons from the Nether. She realized now that the high-elf fashioned her the path of a warlock, but even knowing this, she continued to act as though nothing was wrong. Eventually, Vasharra was caught consorting with demons and was forced out of the village. In the heat of the events during that time, the high-elf revealed herself to be a spiteful, tormented banshee spirit and massacred those who were foolish enough to be near her. She then sought out Ravine and transfered what little remnants of her soul remained into her body, where she laid dormant for over a decade. Because of this, her magic was "tainted", and thus bound her to the path of the warlock permanently. Unfortunately, she also had a "corruptive aura" around her for awhile as a side effect from the soul transfer. Many of the villagers came to believe that she too was also in cahoots with demons and in the end, she was also shunned from the village, even by her foster parents. They eventually urged her to move north and perhaps start life anew in the rebuilding capital of Stormwind, which she did. In Stormwind, she spent many months alone in solitude and insecurity as she doubted her ability to do any good with her shadowy talents. Eventually, she is sought out by other warlocks who take interest in her talent and in the end, reluctantly accepts their offer to help train her powers further. However, she vowed that she would never become a slave to her own magic and that she would stave off the corruption that took hold on other warlocks. The Retribution of Arathor In the years that past, she learns to bind herself to the demonic minions she manages to summon. Eventually, she would cross paths with an Alliance military unit that called themselves the Retribution of Arathor. Upon hearing that they would accept anyone as long as they swore to uphold the honor, respect and dignity of the organization, she immediately applied for enlistment and was accepted into the group to her relief. The Retribution of Arathor became like a second home for her. She was soon coaxed out of her shell as she made friends with those in the guild-owned tavern, The Crimson Jewel, as well as when she worked on the field with her fellow comrades. She even found the love of her life, a strange night elf by the name of Savras Mhenlo, to whom she would wed later. Her time with the Retribution had its many ups and downs as the years past. (One of them being the reawakening of Vasharra.) Soon, she was no longer an initiate, and before she realized it, she had taken reigns of the military unit along with Rhonis and Oakheart (whom was later replaced by Mebane) besides her. She had garnered the respect of those in the group, as well as many members of the Alliance. To someone who was shunned and feared because of who she was and the power she wielded, it was a very surreal experience. However, being at the top also had its downsides as she became privy to the politics at the top. In particular, were the House of Nobles who had sought to use the group for their own means, and not for the benefit of the Alliance as a whole. While Ravine tolerated this at first, it soon became something she could no longer deal with. Eventually, she would surrender her position, and her colors. Leaving behind only her tabard, guildstone and a letter of resignation, she disappeared into a self-imposed exile with only her demonic minions and her Netherdrake companion, Nestramandis, for company. Exile Ravine allowed the drake free reign to wherever he wished; an offer that he took advantage of as he began a four month study into the history of Old Draenor. During this time, Ravine became more and more distant from civilization as a whole. She refused to hear of the rumors that the drake herd during his visits to Shattrath and opted to stay outside of the city. The warlock acknowledged that she needed this break in her life, but she was still dissatisfied and listless. It took a conversation, and a long over-due tarot reading to give her some direction as she left Nestramandis to go looking for her nomadic husband. Eventually, she and Savras would reunite. And after a time, she also met up with the netherdrake again, as they became traveling companions once more. Slowly, she's beginning to leave her reclusive shell. Having returned to the city of Shattrath, the warlock is slowly beginning to leave her reclusive shell as she begins to encounter old, familiar faces. =Miscellaneous= *Ravine doesn't like drinking alcohol, and will normally abstain from it. There was an incident at the Winter's Ball during the Winter's Veil season, where she was poisoned from the Darkmoon Special Reserve that was being served, and almost died from it. It's safe to say that she's lost her taste for the drink since. *There are few members of the Horde in which Ravine has come to befriend during her travels in Azeroth; one of them being a troll rogue by the name of Valek, of the Strike Blades and an orc huntress by the name of Atsumi Packrunner. *During Kitra's sudden absence, Ravine took control as the manager of the Crimson Jewel for about five months in-game time. Timeline wise, it was about four years. *Before she joined RoA, Ravine had taken up a curious hobby of divination through means of the tarot cards, and her readings used to be frightening accurate. Once dreaming of opening her own fortune telling shop, it is something that she hardly practices anymore due to lack of free time. *She is currently married to a night elf named Savras Mhenlo. At first glance, the two of them are almost complete opposites and some even wonder how they got together in the first place. *Ravine's birthday is July 22nd Lunaletha Family (Coming Soon) Quotes "You... you're impossible!" "There shall be no violence in these halls! All will be welcome in the Crimson, regardless of their affiliation with the Alliance or the Horde!" Category:Alliance category:Human category:Warlock Category:Ravine